Arabia Nights: Shadouge story
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Rouge was a poor girl on the streets,then her life changed when she discovers lamp that can grant her any wish she wants. Loose adaption off of Disney's Aladdin
1. Diamond in the Rough

**Suprise... and I'll admit this is going to be based off the Disney version... Very** **loosely. the roles will be gender swapped and I'm not going to include the songs...**

 **so yeah.. it be like Disney Aladdin but without the songs... and gender roles reverse... but not going to follow the movie word by word.. You'll see why.**

* * *

In a land far away, a Desert was blazing hot, a small merchant was on the back of a camel and they rode across the hot lands.

The person and camel arrived in a small town Arabia it was called. the camel collapse from hours of walking, the person slid off the camel, pulling back the hood the figure was a female. a female hedgehog and she had short pink quills that rested around her chin.

" ah greetings" she said as she prepared her small shop " welcome to the city of Arabia, a city of Mystery, enchantment and..." she a tapestry on the counter revealing her shop's name " ... Amy's shop of mysterious items!"

Amy watched as the person she was speaking to was leaving. " Wait" she cried out " I know what you're really here for" she reached into her coat and pulled out a golden oil lamp.

" a lamp that change the life of one young woman" Apparently the viewer wasn't convinced, so Amy rushed over " hang on, I know what you seeking, let me tell you about " she looked to her left then to the right " the diamond in the rough!"

" You like to hear the tale?" she dip the lampand white powder pouring into her hands

" It began on a dark night!" she threw the white power into the night sky, the power disburses and creates stars.

" A dark night, for a dark purpose!"

/ / / / / / /

Two figures waited patiently on a sand dune as a third came galloping on a horse.

" You... Are Late!" a feminine voice hissed.

" A thousand apologies" a male voice spoke, he was " My lady"

" Do you have it?" the second figure spoke, it was male and he stood behind the female.

the thief dug into his sleeve " had to slit a few throats for this!" he pulled out what appears to be half of a golden bug, the female reached her hand out to retrieve it but the thief pulled back.

" Ah, ah ah" he teased " the treasure?" he asked, the thief didn't see the second male sneak behind and grab the thief by the wrist, he squeezed hard making him drop the piece into the figures hands.

" Here my sister" He handed the piece to her.

" Thank you Kragok" the female spoke, the two pulled down their hoods, they were echidna's, the female was red in the fur and had red hair on her head, her hair was wavy and reached down to her face.

Her brother, a darker shade of her red fur, both of them had blue eyes, unlike his sister, Kragok had a patch over his left eye.

" patent my friend" The female spoke as she reached into her cloak for the other half " you'll get what's coming to you" she grinned as her brother mostly snickered behind her back.

The Echidna female placed the pieces together and with a flash, the golden bug came to life!

The Echidna siblings plus thief quickly got on their horses and went after the bug.

" Quickly follow the trail!" Kragok called as they reached after the golden light.

" Faster!" the female cried out as the three came to a halt, the golden bug went behind a dune and split apart and placed itself on the dune.

the ground beneath them shook and the horses threw their masters off in fright of the dune growing and turning into a scary face.

The Dune resembled a Wearhog and had a single ring on it left ear.

" Well I'll be..." Kragok spoke.

" Yes brother, after years of searching, The cave of wonders!" the female told him.

" By...Chaos..." the Thief spoke. the female Echidna grab the thief by the shoudler.

" Now listen very closely" she spoke " bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine" she let him go as the thief greedy lust for treasure took over and approach the cave entrance.

" Where did you get this guy Lien-Da?" Kragok asked, Lien-Da responded by placing her finger over her lips.

the thief looked into the cave, a pair of stairs appeared under the caves tonsils.

Before he could take a step the cave reacted and the thief fell on his back.

" Who disturbs my slumber!" the cave demand. The Echidna twins were shocked to see that the cave could speak.

" It's is I...A humble thief" the thief bowed down in respect.

" Know this" the Cave spoke again " one one may enter here, One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the Rough" the Cave bellowed before resuming with an open mouth. The thief looks back wondering what to do.

" what are you waiting for?" Kragok asked " go on!" he beckoned his hand giving the thief no choice.

Now the thief was afraid to enter, he was afraid the cave would do something horrible of he was not the chosen one. As the thief inched his way forward he carefully placed his foot on one of the steps.

...he opened his eyes, nothing happened, he sighed with relief.

" ROAR!" the Cave screamed, the thief saw the cave ready to collapse, he scream as he tried to get out but the cave shut his mouth on the thief. then a flash of light burst. Kragok was thrown back and sand buried him.

" NO!" Lien-Da cried as she shielded her eyes from the light.

" Seek the Diamond in the Rough!" it's voice echoed and the two pieces of the golden bugs fell off the dune and on the sand.

Kragok burst out form the buried sand " ARRG " he yelled as he dusted himself off " were never going to get that stupid lamp!" he walked over and picked up the two pieces " Just for get it Lein-da it pointless!"

" Patient Kragok" Lien-Da approached him and took the two pieces " our little sacrifice didn't seem worthy".

" big surprise Lien-Da" Kragok responded in a sarcastic tone " I think I'll die of a heart attack.." his sister slapped her hand over his mouth, she sighed

" relax my Brother.. We just have to find this... Diamond in the rough!"

/ / / / /

And in the city Arabia... A young female Bat was on the run from the guards.

" Stop thief!" the captain called, he was a red Echidna. The bat turned to face him. " I'll have your hand for a trophy you street runt!"

" All this for a loaf of bread?" she asked herself, she turned away Smirking she leaped off the building.

The bat's wing got tangled up in the clothesline , she cried out as she laned in peoples laundry and fell to the city ground, she reach out from the pile she caught he bread.

" There she is!" the guard called " you won't get away so easy"

" You think that was easy?" she asked the guards, she herd fits of laughter coming from some older women, the bat looked up and realised there were a pair of boxer shorts covering her ear, this gave her an idea.

as the guards reach the ground and started to search for her, the Bat took a cloak and covered her head and approached the group. of older women.

" Morning miss Vanilla" the bat spoke.

" Getting into trouble a bit early today?" The older rabbit named Vanilla asked "aren't you Rouge?"

" Toube;" the bat named Rouge asked while being shock " of course not" she teased " you're only in trouble if you're caught".

" Got yah" the Guard spoke grabbing her by the shoulder, Rouge was a bit shock for being caught so quick " ok now I'm in trouble she tried her best to smile.

" And this time..." the Echidna started but his vision was blocked. a small white Chao with bat wings like her grin for she was the one who blinded the guard.

" Perfect timing Gem.. as usual" rouge saluted. The Chao nodded and jump off and landed on her owner's shoulder.

" Let get out of here!"

/ / / /

all through town the Guards kept chasing Rouge and Gem, then Rouge was cornered inside a building.

" Well looks like have to jump" the bat jump out the window. the guards followed, Rouge hovered in the air using her wings, she gave them a wave as the guards fell into a pile of manure.

Rouge landed behind the wall of the manure pile " and for my loyal companion" she broke of a small piece of the bread " we feast" she was about to take a bite when she saw a boy, he was indeed young and he looked hungry by the way he was searching the garbage. his eyes contacted with the bats and he hid behind the barrel afraid.

Rouge looked down at her Chao. the chao was too busy eating to notice the hungry child.

The bat sighed as she got up and approached the boy. the boy was a two tail Kitsune.

" It's ok" she offered her bread " go on and take it". the Kitsune took the bread and Rouge patted him on the head.

Gem saw what her owner did, she felt bad for eating her piece of bread instead of giving it away.

but the kitsune approached the chao and broke off some bread and offered it to the chao.

Gem shook her head declining the bread, The kitsune patted the chao. The chao didn't like to be petted but didn't mind the child.

Rouge head hooves walking down the city streets. she along with Gem walked over to the crowd.

a beautiful auburn fox was riding proud on her horse. " on her way to the palace I guess" one person spoke.

" Another suitor for the Prince" the other sighed. Arabia was known for the prince to reject every princess. Rouge wondered why when the kitsune boy decided to run out his sudden appearance startled the horse, the fox glared down at the child.

" Why.. Filthy disgusting Brat!" she stated she brought up a whip but Rouge step in defending the child.

" you might want to rethink that! After all you'll bear children of your own" the bat pulled the whip away and threw it back "that if the prince chooses you as his bride!"

" Why you disgusting wench" the fox walked on and her horse shoved the bat into some mud, the bystanders all laughed at her. Gem didn't like getting her white body wet.

" look at that Gem" Rouge called " it's not everyday you see a fat Princess.. poor horse must be suffering. This made the fox pull her horse to a stop, she looked back at the bat.

" worthless street irchen is what you are" she mocked " and your die on the street just like how you were born on them!"

Roug was angry, she got up from the mud to charge but the gates closed on her. she could fly up there but with the guards on her trail it's best if she didn't.

" come on Gem" Rouge kneed down and took her chao in her arms " lets go home".

* * *

 **You can guess who the Prince is... LOL**

 **I remember long ago I saw a Hanna Babara Aladdin special but with the Gender roles reverse... So i'm going with that concept with Dinsey's Aladdin.**

 **So yeah... I'm not going to include the songs in here...**

 **Lien-Da and Kragok will be acting like Jafar...while Kragok will take on Iago...But less annoying...**


	2. The Prince

**Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

Rouge walked in the small ally of the city, The sun was setting, she carefully carried her chao and climbed up a ladder and crawled inside an abandon building.

ducking under a fallen beam Rouge entered what was appears to be the remains of a room. Gem flew out of her owners arms and onto a small pillow.

Rouge walked over to the chao and pulled a blanket over the little creature, then she walked over to a giant hole in the wall that served as her window and pulled back the torn curtain.

The place was in her sight and it's lights glowed in the sky.

" Some day Gem... things will be different" Rouge spoke. The chao was already sleeping not listening.

" We'll be ritch, live in a palace and not have any problems at all". She said staring at the palace

 **/ / / / /**

" I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" the fox Princess stormed into the palace drenched in water.

a Black hedgehog, with long upturn quills and golden eyes was shock to see the princess in her condition.

the black hedgehog was also dressed in black robes and gold trimming rushed over to the princess.

" My lady Fiona" he approached her " Leaving so soon?" He asked but seeing the fox all covered in water. The fox named Fiona glared at the sultan and pushed him aside.

" GOOD LUCK MARRY THAT JERK OFF!" she screamed.

The black hedgehog knew who was behind all of this. The black hedgehog stormed out to the yard looking for his son.

" Shadow...Shadow!" he searched the yard when a head came swinging down from the trees scarring the elder hedgehog.

"Shadow get down from here!" he called from the trees. The prince landed in his feet, he look identical to his father except his quills were a bit shorter and this had red stripes and his eyes were red.

The prince wore robes that were black but instead of gold he had red trimmings. " Relax Father" he spoke calmly " I'm here now".

" Care to explain why Princess Fiona was soak and storming off in a fit?" the sultan asked. Shadow shrug his shoulders.

" Beats me, after all she clumsy for a princess, fell in the fountain" the hedgehog walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. The sultan approached his son.

" More like you pushed her in the fountain..." the hedgehog sighed " son you have to stop rejecting the princesses that come to call the law says you must be..."

" yeah yeah, a princess I get it" Shadow sighed as he watched the fish in the fountain swim around, they may feel like they have freedom but they don't, being stuck in a fountain constantly swimming in the same direction every day of their lives, that how Shadow felt.

" By your next birthday" the sultan reminded him " there's not much time"

" don't force me against my will" Shadow spoke " if I marry... I want it to be with someone who loves me for **who** I am.. Not for **what** I am"

The sultan sighed " hopefully we can try another Princess Who..."

" I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER PRINCESS!" Shadow snapped splashing the water in the fountain. The prince turned away folding his arms, the Sultan gave up.

" Fine...Throw your temper tantrum boy! You'll never be Sultan with that attitude!" the Sultan walked back to the palace.

 **/ / / / /**

"I.. I don't know where he get's it from, his mother wasn't that picky..." the Sultan sighed as he walked over to his model of the city, he sighed wondering if his son will ever grow up, he did see a shadow loom over the model and it startled him.

" Ah Lien-Da" the Sultan spoke " my most trusted advisor" he spoke. the echidna female was wearing a dress that was black but had red trimmings around the chest area.

" I live to serve you my lord" she holds out her hand and the Sultan kissed the top of her palm.

" You seen Troubled.. My lord" she asked " everything alright?"

" It's this sutor business... Shadow just doesn't see to corporate, every girl that come he rejects them..." the Sultan walked over to his throne and sat down. He rubbed his temple with his head. Lien-da noticed the ring on his left finger. she recognized the jewel that sat inside of it.

" Well then" she walked over to him " Perhaps I can find a solution to this thorny problem" she lifted up the hedgehog's left hand " It may require use of the mystic blue diamond"

" My ring?" the Sultan looked down at the ring, he hope the Echidna wasn't going to break it.

" The ring has been in my family for generations... I was hopping Shadow would use it a s an engagement ring for his bride..." he was cut off by Lien-Da's staff, it's puma shape eyes started to glow.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine" she commanded through her staff.

" Everything..will be...fine" the sultan fell under the spell.

" the diamond?" she questioned. the Sultan removed the ring from his hand.

" Here... Lien-Da... whatever you need will be... Fine.." He said in his trance, Lien-Da snatched the ring.

" I'm grateful you see things my way" she had him sit back down on the throne " now just sit here and be a good little boy " she teased.

" Yeah...that'll... be... good" the Sultan leans in his throne still hypnotized.

Lien-Da smiled then started to walk away, the moment her back is turned her smiled disappeared and turned into annoyance.

Kragok joined her side as she exit the throne room.

" Gee how much longer do we have to kiss up to that stupid hedgehog?" he asked as the two came across a wall, Lien-Da pulled a rope and the wall opens revealing a secret passageway.

" Calm yourself brother" she held out the ring, as the two stepped inside the wall closes " everything will change once I'm Queen"

" And what will that leave me your Majesty?" Kragok asked.

" relax you'll have power as well, you can be queen too" she teased.

" Oh very funny" he responded as the two opened a door to a chamber.

" Shut up and get in here!" Lien-da commanded and the male Echidna walked in, she slammed the door behind them.

 **/ / / /**

Shadow ran in the dead of night in his yard, he was dressed in plain street clothes and had a cloak over his head, a small pouch next to him filled with money and a dagger in case someone tried to kill him.

Shadow was running away! he ran over to the tallest tree and started to climb up

" I can't let father run my life for me... I need to get out" he spoke as he climb to the last branch, he grabbed hold of the wall and climb over, he took one last look at his home.

" farewell... Father" and with that he slid down and into the streets.

 **/ / / / / / /**

Shadow had never seen a busy street before, he watched as the shop owners of the market place calling out to earn money for the day with their goods.

Far from Shadow rouge sat ontop of a stand, she looked over at Gem " ok Gem go!" She commanded, Gem went under the tarp used as a roof and was sitting on top of a melon.

" you taste bud will dance when..." the merchant noticed the Chao " hey you shoo, shoo" he placed his melon down , Rouge reached down and grabbed the melon, while the merchant grab the mellon the chao had awayf rom the creature, he turned back to see one of his melons were missing, he looked back but the chao was gone.

" Nice going Gem" Rouge commented and broke the melon in half " breakfast is served" as the two begun to eat the fruit they stole.

 **/ /**

Shadow continued to walk one merchant was offering pots of brass and Silver. another vendor offered dates and pistachio nuts.

The pistachio caught the hedgehog interest but knew he could spend his money on it.

" Got a lady back at home sir?" another merchant spoke " give her a necklace, a pretty necklace for a pretty lady"

Shadow inspected the necklace, it look so nice but then again... It could be stolen so he had to pass.

" FRESH FISH!" another merchant called throwing a fish in the Prince's face.

" sorry.. I'm allergic to... Fish" Shadow said polity, in truth he could stand the rotting smell from the cart.

as he walked he bump into a person in the middle of a performance, the man swallowed what he put in his mouth then belch, as he belch a small burst of fire emitted orm his flames startling the hedgehog.

" Oh.. I'm sorry" he said.

Rouge looked over and notice Shadow. she saw how.. Handsome he was and full of mystery. The hedgehog covered his face back up with the hood.

Gem noticed her owned acting weird, she climbs on top of the bats head and waved in her face.

Shadow unaware was approaching the bat when he heard a commotion.

" Please sir" a woman spoke hiding her child behind her " he's only a child"

" he's a thief!" the merchant spoke " and he must obey the law!"

" Sir it's just one little apple, My son is very hungry and..." she didn't finished for the merchant grab her by the wrist.

" You will pay for his crimes" he drew a sword and laid the woman's arm down on the table.

" No.. Please" she begged, but Shadow intervene and stop the merchant from cutting the woman's arm.

" Who are you?" the merchant asked.

" Cutting off someone's hand... Disgusting" he spoke taking the sword out of the merchants hand.

" Sir it's the law" he said " anyone caught stealing will be punished by the removal of their hands" the merchant explained to the hedgehog.

" Says who?" Shadow asked.

" The Sultan"" the merchant spoke with confidence. Shadow glared at the merchant.

" Well... The Sultan is cruel, this law is stupid!" he said with a smirk.

A small crowd gasp hearing what the hedgehog said. Shadow realised he must of done something wrong or his identity was revealed.

" You.. you better take back what you said" the Merchant spoke " no one insults the Sultan and lives, for anyone who insults the Sultan will be sentenced to death!"

" Death?..." Shadow was about to ask more but Rouge intervene

" My good sir" she spoke " I believe he didn't mean that" she walked over to Shadow and placed her arm around his " thier you are, running off like that" she started to pull him away.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Play along" Rouge winked. before they could go any further the merchant stopped her.

"You know this foolish man?" he asked. Rouge sighed and leaned over to the merchant.

" Sadly yes..." She responded " he's my brother, believe it or not, he's not that smart, have to keep an eye on him"

Shadow was offended by what this girl was saying about him, but then again commander interact differently than royalty so he could learn a thing or two from this bat.

" Then why did he insult the Sultan?" the merchant asked. Rouge smiled and pulled her arm away.

" oh that... You see My Choa is name Sultan, and he doesn't like Chao's". Gem was caught trying to pickpocket and she backed away as eyes were on her.

Shadow understood and glared at the chao " uh.. yeah..." he held up his cloak " Sultan look what you did to my cloak, your so stupid"

The Chao pretended to look hurt, then Shadow picked up the creature " oh don't cry please forgive me" he said tickling the creature under her chin.

" See no harm done" Rouge tossed and apple back to the merchant, she walked over to Shadow " ok bro let go home Mama must be worried about you" she pushed shadow away from the crowd.

" Oh mama, you gain some weight?" Shadow asked a camel still pretending to act immature.

" No, no" Rouge giggled " that's not mama" as they walked off.

 **/ / / / /**

Kragok was running on a contraption that generated a thunderstorm inside Lien-Da's laboratory.

" Sister.. couldn't... you... wait... for a real storm?" he asked while running on the contraption.

" Quiet Kragok run faster" Lien-Da places the ring inside a contraption that looks like an hourglass. the artificial lighting form Kragok speed struck the diamond. the sands in the hour glass started to swirl.

" Yes sands of time, reveal to me who can enter the cave" Lien-Da commanded " the second chamber of the hourglass showed Rouge and she and Shadow were climbing up a ladder

" Yes... there she is... So young, my diamond in the rough..." she recognized the figure under the hood following Rouge

 _the Prince? how did he get involved..._

" That her!" Kragok cried out, he let go of the contraption and he was knocked off and onto the floor.

" Ah let have Knuckles extend her an invite.. after all He complains about her all the time... Shall we?" she asked her brother.

"Swell" he said agreeing with his sister, then collapse from exhaustion. Lien-da laughs while watching the sands of time swirl.

 **/ / / / /**

Rouge lead Shadow into the roof top of the buildings. before she could take a step further Shadow reaches out and grabs her wrist.

" I...I'm not around from her so... I..." he was trying hard not to blush.

" I figured that on my own" Rouge responded and he let go " I'll admit you insulting the Sultan could stir up some trouble" she jump over the roof, Shadow ran over reach out to catch her incase she fell but the bat extended her wings and landed on the other side.

" Oh really?" he teased. He wondered how he would get over there.

" You got something to say?" she called " say it to me face..." her eyes widen as Shadow did exactly what she did only he landed on his feet landing right in front of her.

" You were saying?" he asked smirking. Rouge was trying hard not to be impressed but now seeing him up close she was also trying hard not to blush

" Come on" she rolled her eyes and he followed her.

 **/ /**

" watch your head thier" she called to him, Shadow ducked under the broken beam " you... you live here?" he asked , he was surprised the place was... a dump then again she lived on the streets and not in a real proper home.

" Yup just me and Gem" she walked over to her 'window' " not much but" she pulled back the curtain " it's got a great view"

Shadow eyes met with the palace, he looked away disappointed " it's wonderful" he said sitting down.

" What would it be like to have servants.. Valets?" she asked him.

" Oh sure.. the place life isn't that glamorous," Shadow spoke up " you're told where to go or how to dress...and who to..."

" Well it's better then stealing food every day and running from that knuckle head of a guard " Rouge told him.

So she's the one that Knuckles complains about... Shadow decided to keep that info to himself, despite the trouble she cause, he could help but like this girl.

" Sometime you just feel so..." Shadow spoke up

" Trapped" the both spoke in unison Rouge takes a seat next to him " so where you from?" she asked.

" You don't want to know" Shadow told her " I ran away and I'm not going back?"

" How come?" she asked " you on the run like me?

" Heh" Shadow chuckled " as if!" His smile turned into a frown " I ran away due to being forced into..."

" Into what?" the bat asked now concern for him.

" Marriage" Shadow said " an arranged marriage"

" oh..." Rouge looked away, sure she would one day like to get married but the way Shadow was speaking about it, it may sound awful.

Gem came floating over and she curled up on Shadow lap " looks like the little Sultan needs his beauty sleep" Shadow teased.

" Oh yeah... Her name is Gem" Rouge told him.

" Oh" realizing his mistake " Sorry Gem" he patted the chao on the head " I've never seen a Chao up close before"

" Really" Rouge was now closer to him " Chao's are really good pets..."

" I guess I have to get one..." he look over to her, the two were inches from each other lips, but the moment was right as they keep coming closer. their lips about to touch.

" THERE YOU ARE!" a guard called, he was a green crocodile.

" They found me!" both Shadow and Rouge spoke " their after you?" they asked each other. the crocodile swung his sword breaking the broken beam.

 _Did father send them?_ Shadow wondered but was pulled by Rouge she stood on the edge of her window.

" do you trust me?" she asked.

" what?"

" do you trust me?" he extends his hand. The prince took it and the two jump, Rouge extended her wings so they would land on their feet.

Rouge took a corner but Knuckles was waiting for her, he grabbed her by the wrist " hello street runt" he greeted " Gem flew down she tried to blind Knuckle s again but it didn't work, the Echidna grabbed the chao and threw her into a pot.

Shadow tried to help Rouge but Knuckles grabbed her " it's the dungeon for you " he said throw her against the crocodile and a chameleon.

" No!" Shadow cried out " Knuckles let her go!" he commanded.

" I acknowledge you know my name but I don't listen to street rats" Knuckles told him.

" Unhand him" Shadow throws off his cloak revealing his identity " By orders of Prince Shadow!"

Knuckles gasp " Prince... Shadow!" he bowed, the guard bowed and forced Rouge on her knees.

" The Prince?" Rouge asked.

" My...my lord, what are you doing outside of the palace walls?..." The Echidna asked.

" That's none of your concern " Shadow cut him off " Do as I command and release her!" the hedgehog drew his dagger from his belt.

" Easy, I would but my order come from my cousin Lien-Da, you have to take it up from her" Knuckles explained as the guard dragged Rouge away.

" Believe me" the hedgehog growled" I will!"

 **/ / / / /**

Lien-Da slid her wall open of her room, peeking out she slipped out. Shadow spotted her.

" LIEN-DA!" he called. The startled Echidna turned to face the Prince. Kragok was right behind her when she slammed the wall on his hand.

" Oh Prince Shadow" she bowed in respect " how may I be of service to you?" she asked as she batted her eyes.

Truth be told Lien-da is only ten years older then the Prince but Shadow did fall for her charms unlike his father.

" A girl was taken from the market place." he folded his arms " By your orders!"

" Oh" Lien-Da twisted her hair in her finger " I'm sorry but I'm just doing my job as making sure peace was kept in Arabia. Besides, the girl was a criminal"

" And her crime?" Shadow asked.

" Why...Uh kidnapping the Prince, after all you disappeared we sent out..."

" She didn't kidnap me" Shadow told her " I ran away!"

"oh" Lien-Da pushed Kragok fingers back into the wall and closed it, behind the wall Kragok was trying real hard not to yelp in pain.

The Female Echidna started to walk away "well looks like I made a bit of an oopsie" she confessed " if I had known...

" Lien-Da?" Shadow asked.

" You see..." the Echidna turned facing him " the girls sentence has been carried out"

" What sentence?"

" Death" the echidna told him, Shadow was a bit shock. Everything he learn to day... Now he knew when he became Sultan he'll change the law, making sure a fair trial is held.

" I'm so sorry My Prince" Lien-da took his hand into her's " if i can make it up to..."

Shadow glared at her and took his hand out of her grasp " don't touch me you wench!" he walked past her exiting the room.

Kragok slipped out from the wall and closed it behind him, he walked over to his sister. " so how did it go?" he asked while flexing his hand.

" I think he..." the two Echidna looked over at the room door " took it very well"

 **/ / / /**

Shadow sat outside in the palace yard again this time the chameleon and crocodile were there to prevent him from running away.

Ever since that little stunt he pulled Shadow had lost his freedom. But it didn't matter for he also lost... A friend.

* * *

 **Super long Chapter!**

 **Well next chapter it'll be about Rouge in prison.**


	3. Dungeon and Deals

Rouge sat in the cold dark dirty dungeon, her arms were pinned up against the wall.

" He was the Prince..." she spoke, her ears dropped " He must of reported all my crimes by now... I was so stupid!".

A small chirp emitted echoing, it was Gem, Rouge smiled at the Chao " Gem down here!"

Gem floated down to the Bat and landed on her knee " Gem darling can you get me out?"

Gem turned away and hopped off the knee, on the floor she shaped her head to resemble Shadow then pranced around all high and mighty. she shaped herself out and glared at the bat.

" Sorry friend" the Bat told her. The chao sighed and scrambled up to the lock she shaped her hand into a pick and started to dig at the lock.

" But don't worry, He's a Prince, and he gonna end up marrying a princess" Rouge spoke her ears drop down again, she was a bit sad of the idea.

The lock click and the bat's hands were free " maybe it's for the best".

" Giving up so soon my dear?" a old voice called scaring the chao. A elderly lady came out of the shadows.

" Who are you?" Rouge asked the lady. The lady was an Echidna, her dreads reached the floor and she hunched over.

" Just an old gal" the woman spoke " thrown into prison for the wrong reasons.. Just like you". Rouge stood up as her chao hid under the bat's white fur.

" Alone were nothing" the woman got a closer look " but together... Perhaps we can be more!"

" I'm all ears" Rouge told her, the bat's ears perked up. The Echidna smiled.

" I've heard of a cave... Cave of wonders, filled with treasure beyond your dreams" the Echidna dug into her dress pocket and pulled out a few rubies.

Rouge eyes lit up seeing the rubies, why 2 of those will buy her food for a year! the woman put the rubies back in her pocket.

" treasure that could make you... A princess if you know what mean?" she smirked " why with treasure like this.. You could... Marry a prince!"

Rouge thought about what the woman was tellinger. was it possible? No way!

Even if she had all the riches and lived like a princess she could never be a real one to Shadow.

" This treasure" Rouge asked " if it's so wonderful why are you telling me this?"

" Ah you see" the old woman poked at Rouge legs with her walking stick " I've wasted my youth looking for this cave, but it has been found, sadly i'm too old and fragile to enter so I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in for me"

" You're crazy" Rouge spoke " the cave is out there... Were in here how are we supose..."

the Echidna lady shook her finger and walked over to a wall " things are not what they seemed" she pushed against the wall revealing a secret passage " So my dear" she extended her hand to the bat " do we have a deal?".

* * *

 **the dungeon scene!**

 **Thanks for the positive reviews!**


	4. The Lamp

The desert storm blew as rouge walked on foot guiding a horse that carried the elder Echidna.

Kragok stood waiting for them, the moment he saw the horse, he placed the golden bug together and it flew and revealed the cave.

The werehog head emerged the moment Rouge arrived, she notice Kragok.

" Ignore him" the elder Echidna spoke " and if you're wondering he twisted his ankle so he can't get the treasure for me".

Rouge let go of the reins of the horse and slowly approached the cave. Kragok approached the elder Echidna " Twisted ankle Lien-Da really?"

" Shush" Lien-Da spoke in her normal voice " If i didn't say anything she would be suspicious now shut up!"

" Who disturbs my slumber!" the cave asked. Rouge gasp hearing the cave speak but she gathered her courage to answer " it is I... Rouge" she spoke.

The Werehog made its judgement on the bat " proceed" it bellowed " touch nothing but the lamp!"

Rouge was curious as to why she was forbidden to touch nothing but a lamp?

A lamp! The cave lit up and created it stairs.

" Remember dear" Lien-Da called using her old woman's voice " fetch me the lamp, then you shall get your reward".

Gem was scared out of her wits. Rouge patted her pet on the head " it's alright" she comfort " we going to be ok" as she took her first step into the cave.

 **/ / / / / /**

Making her long way down the steps she arrived in a room filled with mountains and mountains of gold and gems.

" Wow" she gasp seeing the treasure " why a handfull of this and we'll be set for life".

Gem peek out, her eyes met on a treasure chest, she darted after it.

" GEM!" Rouge commanded before the chao could touch the treasure. Rouge kneeled down to the little creature " you heard the cave, we can't touch nothing!" she got up from the ground " we have to find the lamp.

Gem pouted but followed her owner. what happens next was the carpet by the treasure chest started to move!, the carpet picked itself off the ground and... Floated!

the carpet floated over to the chao. Gem looked back and the carpet fell to the ground flattening itself.

The chao didn't like games so as she walk on the carpet started to follow again, this time it flew landing in front of the chao and waved with it's tassel hand.

unfortunately this frighten the chao, Gem flew into her owner knocking her down.

" Gem what are.." the chao made her look in the direction the carpet was in.

the carpet peeked out from it's hiding spot. Rouge was amazed, she watched as the carpet came into full view.

" A magic carpet!" the bat gasp. She slowly got to her feet " come out" she called to the carpet " I wont hurt you" the carpet walked on two of it's tassels using them as feet and slowly approached the bat.

of course Gem didn't like it and started screaming at it.

" Gem stop!" she scolded, looking over the carpet started to walk away in shame.

" Don't go" Rouge called " maybe you can help us!" the carpet looked back and flew over wrapping its body around her.

" I'm looking for this lamp" she asked thew carpet, the carpet floated and used it tassle to beconked Rouge to follow.

" Come on Gem he knows the way" Rouge cried out and followed the Rug.

 **/ / / / /**

the carpet led Rouge into a room that was nothing but rocks and boulders. there was no treasure so the bat didn't have to worry about Gem getting her hands on anything.

Resting in the center of the room what appears to be a pedestal... resting on a very large rock formation.

The bat started to climb down " wait here" she commanded her chao. Gem didn't like that she couldn't go further but then her eyes discovered a giant ruby resting on a gold statue.

. . .

Rouge carefully jump across each stone that was in the water, she could of flown over but for some reason the cave forbid her her usage of wings. as she reached the end she looked up, it was a tall climb.

...

The carpet notice Gem going after the ruby and tried to stop her.

...

Rouge made it to the top, and on the pedestal was... A lamp! A brass oil lamp?

" This is it?" the bat said picking up the lamp" this is what we came all the way..." she looked down and saw the ruby and gem being restrain.

" GEM!" she called. too late the chao few out of the capets grasp and snatched the ruby " NO!"

" INFIDALS!" the voice of the cave cried out. the carpet looked very worried seeing they broke thier promis.

" You have touched the forbidden tresure!" Gem put he ruby back hoping that would fix things but insted the gemstone melted along with the statue. turning into hot molten lava.

" NOW YOU'LL NEVER SEE AGAIN THE LIGHT...OF DAY!" the pedital burst into flames, Rouge gasp and leaped off the rock formation.

* * *

 **Whoops!...Gem touched the giant ruby**


	5. Escape!

The water turned into lava, Rouge hurried down the steps but they started to slip and disappeared.

Rouge slid down as the she was flung into the air. The lava boiled and waited for her but the carpet flew in a rescued her.

carpet flew and poor gem was stranded in the middle of the lalave pool, the stepping stones burst under pressure, she was screaming for help.

Rouge and the carpet reached in and saved her just in time for the stone burst.

The looked back at the lava, of course it wasn't done, a tidal wave emerged chasing them.

" You just had to touch the ruby?" Rouge asked her chao. The carpet flew faster escaping the lava

Navigating in the tight corners in the cave Lava was still behind them, Gem climb up on Rouge covering the bat's view.

" Gem" she cried pulling her off " this is no time to panic" but then they realise they were heading into a wall " ok never mind"

the carpet made a dive and flew into the treasure room, lava burst in gold coins few in the air.

Gem was scared out of her wits, Rouge tried to stay calm and she along with the carpet tried to escape the flames.

flame like hand were about to reach out but missed the tree.

 **/ / / /**

The werehog cave cried out and roared, thunder and lighting emitted in the sky. He was mad!

...

the entrance was up ahead, they were going to make it but a boulder fell on the carpet. Rouge extended her wings to giver her a quick glide but the hot air from the lava was making it difficult but she manage to grab hold of the ledge.

the carpet was trapped under the boulder. Lien-Da stood over the entrance " Give me the lamp!" she called.

" I can't hold on" the bat called " give me your hand!"

" First the lamp!" Kragok commanded. Rouge reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the lamp. Kragok reached in and took the lamp. he handed it to Lien-Da.

" YES!" she cried out " at last!" as she placed the lamp into her coat pocket. looking out she saw Gem trying to help Rouge with her cane, Kragok kicked the chao away and grabbed the bat by her wrist holding her up.

" Hey what are you doing?" the bat called.

" Why were giving you your reward" Lien-da spoke as she pulled out a dagger " your eternal reward!" her voice changed and it didn't sound old at all. The bat eyes widen realising they plan to kill her.

Gem flew over to Lien-Da's hand and bit her wrist " OUCH!" she screamed. Kragok drop Rouge making her fall back into the cave.

the Twins tried to get the chao of, the echidna female succeed and glared at the chao before throwing her back into the cave as well.

Rouge wings still could work as she fell she hit her head against the wall knocking her out. the carpet freed itself from the builder and caught her just in time.

...

The Cave gave one final scream before sinking back into the sand. This time taking the golden bug pieces with it so no one can ever discover the cave of wonders again.

...

" it's mine" Lien-Da got up chucking" she threw off her old woman disguise, the extra dread were making her sweat " we got the lamp!" she dug into her pocket only to find it missing.

" What..."

" Where is it? she patted all over herself.. Then came to the conclusion that the lamp was taken from her.

" NO!" she screamed!.

* * *

 **What comes around goes around.. Eh Lien-Da!**

 **Next chapter... We have the genie character show up!**


	6. Friend Like Me

**Ok.. this chapter things are going to be a little different then the movie...plus.. no Robin Williams improv... sorry**

* * *

At the palace Shadow locked himself up in his room, he refused to eat when called for dinner, instead he was at his desk with books and scrolls on the law of arabia.

the Sultan never seen his son so focus on his studies, something must of happens to make his child finally realise how much of a responsibility he's going to have.

" Shadow" the Sultan called entering the room. the young hedgehog looked up from his books. he watched as his father approached him.

" You been in your room for many hours, and you did come to dinner" the elder hedgehog spoke " is something bothering you?"

" These laws..." Shadow admitted " does anyone get a fair trial or are the sentence to death on the spot?" the crimson stripe hedgehog asked glaring at his father.

" What do you mean my son?" he asked. " Lien-Da is supposed to bring anyone found guilty of a crime and I decided if they live or..."

" Thats what I thought!" Shadow cut him off " for you see that wrench Lien-Da went and sentence a young girl out on the marketplace to death before coming to you".

 **/ / / / / / / /**

Rouge's eye open, the carpet was stroking her head with it's tassel hands while Gem was hovering over in her face.

" Rrrggh" she sat up holding her head in her hand " my head.." she looked up it was clear they were trap, and then she felt angry for Lien-Da for betraying her.

" Why that... selfish old hag!" she shook her fist in the air, then she came to the conclusion that she was going to die in this cave. " well she long gone with that lamp...and were going to die"

Gem smirked and held up the lamp to Rouge , the bat gasp " why you little stinker" she said taking the lamp from her chao. she took a look at the brass object.

" Why is this... Lamp so important, I mean it not worth any...wait a minute" she notice something written on the side, but covered in dust, with a swipe of her palm, the lamp started to shake.

dropping the lamp, she along with Gem hid behind a boulder as the lamp started to produce smoke.

A giant shadow casted along the wall, by the looks of the silhouette looks like a female hedgehog with her hair tied behind her head. Then the smoke cleared, instead of a hedgehog a small orange echidna dressed in a white top and a green skirt emerged from the smoke. her wispy tail connected to the lamp.

" wow how long was I in their?" the echidna asked as she stretched, then she notice the carpet " Carpet!" she cried out. the magic carpet flew over to her and she embraced it " my dear friend how long have we been in the cave?"

the Carpet didn't answer for it pointed to the boulder " is someone else their?" she asked.

Rouge calmy peeked out, the echidna gasp covering her hands with her mouth " oh you must've been the one who robbed my lamp!"

"yes.." Rouge stepped forward " just who are you?" she asked.

the Echidna giggled and picked up the lamp , her tail turned into two legs and she walked over to the bat " my name is Tikal, and I'm the genie of the lamp" she explained.

"Genie?" the bat asked, she heard about genies in fairy tales but never knew for them to exist.

" yup, the being that can grant one's heart desires, you wish is my command" she held her hand up, magic burst from her fingertips. the small cave turned into a throne room. " but your limited to three and do not ask for three more wishes!"

Rouge was on a soft throne, to her left was food, food that could last for years, on her right a pile of gold coins along with valuable gems stones.

The cave floor turned into a nice polish marble floor, on the left side of the room were a small group of belly dancers, one of them was a pink echidna with purple highlights in her hair, she also had purple eyes.

The second belly dancer, a dark grey hedgehog with bright green eyes, she had tan fur running down from her chest to her stomach, she was wearing a pink outfit while the pink echidna wore a purple outfit.

the final belly dancer was a chipmunk with short auburn hair and she wore a blue outfit and her eyes were blue.

the three danced their routines while on the right side musicians played their music.

Gem was in the gold coins pile started to scoop up as many coins as she can.

"So any wish I can have will be mine?" Rouge asked taking in all this magic. Tikal snap her fingers and the area returned back into a cave.

" Well" the Echidna started " I do have my limitations..." she told her " I can't kill, make others fall in love and I can't bring people back from the dead"

Well there goes the chance of bringing her mother back...

Rouge looked up at the cave ceiling, instead of making the wish to get out maybe she could, trick Tikal into getting them out as still have their wishes left.

"hmm. Well Gem if she can't bring people form the dead then I guess she can't get out out of this cave" she smirked to her pet. but a giant foot stop them, it was Tikal and gew used her magic to make her a giant.

" You doubt my powers!" she called, her voice was loud " just cause I can't do three things doesn't mean I'm useless!" she used her magic to have Rouge and her pet sit on the carpet. Tikal shrunk back and sat on the carpet itself.

" You see getting out is easy watch!" she grab hold of the carpet and the flew to the ceiling, Rouge was worried that they were going to crash but instead the echidna genie shot though like it was thin air.

As they flew though it appears dawn was just breaking over the desert.

* * *

 **so yeah.. Tikal is going to be the Genie in this story...**

 **Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Robin** **Williams. but for this fanfic i'm just going to write the Genie without and improve and stuff.**


	7. A Change In Plans

Lien-Da was summoned to the throne room of the palace, she was losing her calm expression for both the Prince and the Sultan were glaring at her.

 _Well I guess I better explain myself_ she got down on her knee and bowed to them.

" Lien-Da " the Sultan spoke " when I gave you the rights to keep peace of my kingdom you are to report and captives to me correct" the Sultan spoke.

" Why... Why yes my lord" she spoke not moving from her spot.

" Then why did you sentence a young girl to death before I had a chance to judge her!" the Sultan asked.

Lien-Da blinked, was he referring to that bat? well it didn't matter she's dead and there's nothing they can do about it.

" I do apologise my lord" she spoke " but from my cousin Knuckles he has told me about her thieving ways, how she stole from the market, with crimes like that she had to be..."

" I don't believe you" Shadow spoke up " you're hiding something Lien-Da so you better cut the at and.."

" ENOUGH!" The Sultan cried out. He turn to Lien-Da " From now on no matter what you've here you are to bring prisoners to me before they are sentenced to death" the elder hedgehog spoke " do I make myself clear!"

"Yes my lord it won't happen again" Lien-Da told him, Shadow on the other hand was not convinced.

" It's better not " Shadow hissed at her, making her glare at him. The Sultan took Lien-Da by the hand.

" Now you two" he dragged Shadow by the wrist and placed the echidna's hand into the prince's " let's put this all behind and look towards the future"

" Well I got one thing to say father" Shadow took his hand away form Lien-Da " when I take over I will have the power to get rid of you!" he stated in the echidna's face. then started to walk away.

Lien-Da just chuckle as she watched the Prince leave. " my, my such emotion" she told the Sultan " with passion like that he'll make a great ruler".

" yes " but he need too..." The sultan was about to bring up the subject of marriage but his on was long gone " Shadow!" the black elder hedgehog went after his son.

Lien-Da expression changed from calm to rage " if only i had that Lamp!"

" I will have the power to get rid of you!" a voice called form behind Lien-Da, it was Kragok " gee sis how much longer are you going to kiss their feet.

" Well my dear brother" the two walked out on the balcony, below Shadow was voiding the subject of marriage while the Sultan was trying to reason with him. " it's not till that spoiled brat get himself a wife!" she told him " then were banished.

" or we could be beheaded" Kragok spoke up, this make the twins grasp their neck and make an eww sound.

" Or you can always marry the spoiled brat" the twin brother suggested.

" What!" Lien-Da turned to him. Kragok approached her.

" Hear me out, I know were ten years older than him but were still young... And" he placed a hand on her shoulder " if the Sultan hired you for your good charms, then the prince will have the same reaction... if you know what I mean?" he pointed to the staff.

" Why...Of course" Lien-Da and Kragok walked back inside " marriage, not to mention I 'll have a handsome husband.. while I rule as queen"

" And when the Sultan's not looking" Kragok pretended to hold up a glass in his hand " he'll get poison during the reception".

Lien-da chuckled at his little idea " you amaze me my brother" as she took a seat on the throne. the two twins continued to cackle at the evil scheme they thought of.

* * *

 **Look like Lien-Da is scheming.**

 **The Sultan and Shadow don't know about Kragok so he only appears when they are not around.**

 **Next chapter...the first wish will be granted!**


	8. The First Wish

Out in the desert Tikal had the carpet land near a small oasis. the moment the carpet landed and Rouge step off the Echidna genie float over to her.

" Well missy, how was that?" she asked.

" I'll admit, I am impressed" Rouge said with a sly smile " so about my three wishes?"

" Wait three?" Tikal held up her hand and counted " fat chance bat, I'm afraid your have 2 wishes left!"

" oh no I believe I have three" the bat recalled " after all I didn't wish to get out of the cave, you did that one your own" she pointed out.

The echidna landed on the ground baffled that she was tricked " well" she turned herself into a small sheep " I feel pretty gullible for believe you". then she change back into her echidna self " but no more freebies!"

" fair enough" the bat walked over to the small pool of water and kneld down to take a drink " three wishes," she used the water to wash her hair, she looked back at the echinda, she was about to speak but notice how Tikal was... Sad.

" hey Tikal" the bat called getting up " if you had three wishes... What would you wish for?"

" Me?" the echinda spoke pointing to herself " why I...I don't know no one has ever asked me that before and well" she looked down at the blue rings on her wrist.

" Tikal are you upset about how I cheated out of a wish?" Rouge asked.

" no.. It's not that but if I had a wish...I would wish for freedom" the orange genie spoke. Rouge pulled out the lamp.

" You're a prisoner?" she asked " how can that be?"

" Well" Tikal floated up " being a genie isn't what it's cracked up to be, you have all the powers in the world" then she slid into her lamp " then once a person use their three wishes it's back in the lamp" she spoke as Rouge lifted the top of the lamp to peak inside.

" You are forever trap, alone in the dark until someone rubs the lamp and then it repeats of the cycle"

" Oh... I see" Rouge commented she rub the tamp to let Tikal get out. Rouge understood the lack of freedom, all women in Arabia have very little freedom, they either tied down to taking care of the children or outside taking care of the laundry .

never a moment to themselves.

" Well how does a genie get freedom?" she asked.

" Well... " Tikal spoke " you see, the only way I can be free if some one wishes it... And you know how that works"

"I get the point" the bat sit next to the echidna " well if you want... I can reserve my last wish for you".

Tikal looked over to the bat, she wasn't sure of her intention, for in the past she had female masters and they are the same as the male masters.

" How can I believe that?" she asked. the white bat sighed.

" Trust me. I know what it feels, you see I would like to live free but when you have to lived on the streets, steal to feed yourself, keeping a look out each night so the guards don't capture you, you might as well be a prisoner without having being arrested. life on the run is no fun".

Tikal reached out and hug the bat " I'm sorry, if you say you'll free me then I'll believe you".

" Thank you" rouge told her. then Tikal got up and danced around in the air.

" Well master" she said " let's make some magic!"

" Please" Rouge called to her " just call me Rouge" she said.

"Well Rouge, what shall you first wish be?" Tikal asked. Rouge walked away and laned up against a palm tree. Gem was trying to open up a fallen coconut but was failing.

The bat looked up at the sky, for some reason Shadow was in her mind " well... there's this guy I met and..."

" Uh Rouge" Tikal interrupted " you know I can't use my magic to make him fall in love with you" she reminded.

" Yes I know but... When I think of him I ...he feels lonely, like some is out to end his life, he feels helpless behind his crimsons eyes...and being a prince he has a lot of pressure on him and that..." rouge then realised what she could wish for.

" Say Tikal" she asked " is is possible that.. I could be a Princess?"

the orange echidna sat in the air and thought about it " hmm... I've heard this kinda thing in a story... Lets see..." she floated for a couple of seconds " but turning you into a princess.. yup it can be done!" she zipped over and grabbed the Bat's hand " say the magic words now!"

" In that case, Tikal I wish to be a Princess!"

" You're wish is my command" Tikal let maic zap from her fingertips, Rouge's ragged old dress was taken under the magic. the dirt stain dress turned into a purple gown, with satin pants underneath.

Her white hair was tied back into a small bun and a small head dress rested on her head with a red ruby resting on her forehead.

" Presenting Princess Rouge and..." Tikla looked over at the chao, with a zap of her magic the chao turned into a elephant, a white elephant.

" Gem" Rouge approached her elephant turned chao " you look fantastic"

" Well we better get going if you want to see your Prince" Tikla called handing Rouge the lamp. Rouge took it and slipped it in her new dress pocket.

" Of course Tikal" the bat replied. This was the start of a new life for the bat.

* * *

 **I** **f you're wondering how to picture Rouge's dress.. Just think of Jasmine's purple dress she wore when Jafar took over.**

 **The Story Tikal was recalling was in fact " the little mermaid" LOL**


	9. The Arrival of Princess Ruby

Back in the Palace the Sultan was speaking with his guards as they gave their daily reports.

Then Lien-Da enter with a scroll " Sire " she called. the Sultan dismissed his guards to leave him alone with the Echidna.

" Lien-Da what the meaning of this?" he asked. Lien-Da let the scroll fall.

" Sire I was going over the law making sure I don't make any further mistakes when I came across something about the Prince and the law about suitors" she went to the paragraph.

" You see, if the Prince or princess refuses a sautoir by the time of their next birthday he or she will be.." the echidna open her mouth to act speechless " oh my" she started to blush " they'll have no choice but to wed the royal vizier... And in that case who's the royal vizier?" she asked trying hard not to blush.

" Really" the Sultan took a look at the scroll " I don't recall that law, why when my father was Sultan I never herd..." the scroll was taken out of his grasp and his eyes met with the puma eyes of Lien-Da's staff.

" Time is running out" she hissed " you will comand Shadow to marry me".

" I will command Shadow to..." The older hedgehog shook his head breaking the trance " but Lien-Da, there has to be a different solution, besides he's too young for you".

" THE PRINCE WILL MARRY ME!" Lien-da pressed the Puma face staff in to his face again. she was so close when a horn called out.

" Make way for Princess Ruby!" some one called. the Sultan made his way to the Balcony and watched as what appears to be a parade in his kingdom.

knife thrower's, dancers flooded the streets, servants carrying chests filled with gold. and Gem now as an elephant made her way with Rouge sitting on top.

Rouge didn't know how to react to the attention she was receiving. but behind her Tikla disguised as a maid assured her everything is fine.

Rouge smiled and even took some coins from the small pouch next to her and tossed it into the streets for the people.

The Sultan was amazed at what he saw " guard bring them in" he called.

" Wait" Lien-Da went after him " we don't know nothing about.." she ran ahead and prevented the door from opening but with a swift shove from Gem's trunk the door swung open slamming the Echidna behind.

Rouge carefully stood up as Gem used her trunk as a stepping stone and let her down. The Sultan was taken by the bat's beauty.

" Welcome my dear" he greeted " tell me who are you and where do you come from?"

" Well I..." Rouge was about to speak but Tikla intervene.

" Why this is Princess Ruby" she introduced " forgive me my lord I'm the Princess's maid in waiting"

...

while they spoke, Kragok snuck in and help his sister out from behind the door. They didn't get to far for Gem and the carpet splitted the two up, the carpet flew and took Kragok out on a carpet ride while Gem grabbed hold of the echidna female and tossed her over to the group.

"Ah yes my adviser Lien-Da" the Sultan introduce while she got up from the floor . " she delighted to met you just as I am"

" Ecstatic" she mocked " listen Russy"

" That's Ruby" the bat reminded her " Princess Ruby"

...

Kragok was getting motion sick from the carpet to the point his face was turning green , the the carpet came to a complete stop and threw the male echidna off .

Kragok landed in the palace fountain with a splash.

The splash caught all four attention. " what was that?" the hedgehog Sultan asked.

" Oh must of been a dumb animal" Lien-Da spoke getting his attention away " I wouldn't worry to much". she turn back to Rouge.

" Now this Princess... We've not heard about her or any news of her arrival how can we trust her?" she asked the Sultan.

" Don't worry Lien-Da" He walked over to the bat " a youth like her is bound to win Shadow's over.

Unaware Shadow made his presence. He stood listening to them talking about him.

" But your highness" Lien-Da intervene " The Prince I'm speaking on his behalf and..."

" ENOUGH!" the Prince called getting their attention. Rouge was extremely shock but his outburst.

" Stop trying to run my life, I make choices on my own!" he turned and walked out.

Rouge was definitely hurt by the Prince's words. she felt the Sultan rest his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't take it to heart my dear" he said " He'll warm up to you, just give him time" he and Rouge walked out while Lienda watched them glaring.

" I better get rid of this Russy befoer she ruins my plans!" she spoke. then Kragok entered the throne room soak and wet. he walked over to her.

" C...Carpets...So..." he fell to the floor, his sister rolled her eyes and face palm by her brother's condition.

* * *

 **So yeah.. instead of the Sultan taking the carpet ride, I had it be Kragok and he would get motion sick from it.**

 **Next chapter...I think you can figure out what's going to happen...**


	10. A Magic Carpet Ride

**Brace yourself... This is a long** **chapter**

* * *

That night Shadow was outside his bedroom walking on the balcony. He did over react.. and in front of a woman too.

He didn't mean to lose his temper but with all the stress of being forced to choose a bride and then Lien-Da not being truthful around him, he had to snap...

But why did he snape in front of that princess? Sighing he went back into his room.

 **/ / / / / /**

" Did I do something wrong?" Rouge asked Tikal " why was he upset ? " She, Tikal and Gem were outside in the royal yard. Gem was on her back enjoying the use of her trunk while she ate away at a big pile of food. but when she stuffed a pineapple in her mouth the chao elephant spit it out and it landed in the pile of fruit she didn't like.

" Now Rouge" Tikla spoke " you heard the Sultan, the prince really didn't mean to snap at you like that, after all he had a stressful day"

" I guess" the bat replied " after all... He did say how he was forced into marriage and..." then she realised what she had done " oh how could I have been foolish!"

" What do you mean?" the echidna genie asked.

" when I was a street runt he was able to talk to me but now that I became a princess...he must think I'm just some air head who only want his riches and power... no wonder he hates me"

Tikal walked over to her " now Rouge , it's only the first day, relax, give it some time, maybe when you get the chance to talk with him you can tell him the truth"

" I...I can't " Rouge told her " if I did that and he found out I was just a street runt... I... I could lose him..." she walked over to the fountain and looked at her reflection. "ok got to be proper, have to show respect and grace" she turned to Tikal " how do I look?" she asked.

" Like... a Princess" the echinda spoke. the two females were startled by a figure approaching them, Rouge worried that whoever it was overheard their conversation.

" Ah there you are Ruby" a tall male hedgehog with long up turn quills and dressed in a golden robe with black pants and a silver sash around his waist. it was the Sultan.

The two girls sighed with relief knowing he didn't hear their conversation. the elder hedgehog placed his hand on Rouge's shoudler and escorted her away from Tikal " I know it's late but maybe you can talk to my son" he spoke. Rouge looked back and watched as Tikla waved a friendly wave then disappeared.

 **...**

The Sultan brought her to Shadow room " don't be to frighten, he's a good boy, maybe if you talk with him he'll warm up to you, be yourself" he approached the guards that were at the door " stand aside men, The Princess is going inside".

The guards obeyed and stepped aside. the Sultan opened the door to the Prince's chambers, Rouge carefully stepped in.

" Just relax" he told her and quickly closed the door on her. Rouge looked back her eyes widen, she felt like she was fed to the lions. she walked in a little further, there was a table in the center, and two doorways, one lead to the balcony , the other she assumed lead to his bed.

" Father" Shadow voice called " how many time must I say knock be..." his crimson eyes came across Rouge " oh..." he folded his arms behind him " I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for a conversation" he told her.

" I...I understand" the bat said " but your father kinda leaf me in here, you're gonna have to take it up with him."

" Thank you Princess..."

" Ruby... Princess Ruby" she introduced herself " I'll Just be..." she tripped over a foot stand and fell on her backside. Shadow rushed over to her.

" Are you all..." he asked but when he saw her on the floor, her bun came undone, her short hair was forming around her face. Something about her was familiar. Shadow reached out and took her hand to help her off " You... look like someone" he spoke. Rouge took her hand back and backed away.

" Uh... I don't think so " she lied. Shadow sighed.

" Sorry" he said " it's just you look like a girl I met at the market place" he told her " she was a bat with white hair.. kinda like you... but" he turned away " she was sentenced to death"

Rouge covered her mouth in shock, someone told him that she was dead. but why?.

" I'm... I'm sorry she spoke " I had no idea"

" Of course not" he started to walk away from her, the bat followed him out to his balcony. leaning on the railing " after all a pamper princess wouldn't know anything".

" Excuse me?" Rouge spoke up before she could really yell at him a floating ball came over to her ear.

" Rouge wait" a voice called from the ball, it was Tikal " don't get mad, talk with him"

" but he's being a arrogant jerk!".

" What was that?" Shadow asked. Rouge had to think of something.

" Oh uh... I " then she glared at him " I called you an arrogant jerk!"

Tikal in the floating ball face palmed " well you on you own on this one" she zipped into Rouge's dress pocket and went inside the lamp.

" You don't know me" she lashed " you have no idea who I am and you dare judge me?" she was close to him " And you, think your some every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock, Ha" she turned away folding her arms.

" Now wait just a minuet" Shadow reached out taking her by the wrist. He went silent. The way he touched her.. It was indeed familiar.

" I... uh..." he turned away blushing " I apologize" he spoke letting her go " you're right I've been an arrogant jerk" he walked over to his balcony , he stepped up standin on the railing " it may be different for you but for me i'm trap, i wish I could just..." he lost balance and fell off the balcony.

" Shadow!" Rouge was about to go after and fly but Shadow came back up his eyes were shut tight as he was preparing to hit the ground but when he open he was floating, and he was above Rouge.

The bat sighed with relief as she took to the sky to be level with him " good think my magic carpet came and saved you" she pointed out.

Shadow felt under his hand then looking down he was indeed shock, it was a carpet and it was magic, Rouge took seat next to him " wanna go on a ride?" she asked him.

" You mean... You can travel to anywhere on a carpet?" he asked. She nodded

" yup" she lowered her eyelid " that's if you trust me"

" What?" Shadow asked, ok there was something about this girl that the hedgehog prince recognized.

" Do you trust me?" she asked again. Shadow though for second then he made up his mind, maybe this girl, if he played his cards right he learn a bit more about her, and maybe...

" Yes" he answered. Rouge looked down at the carpet.

" Carpet lets go" she commanded and like that the carpet took off into the sky.

 **...**

the two flew over the castle wall as they flew over the town then they were on their way into the desert.

Shadow had never been so high up in his life it was a _**whole new** _ experience for him. Rouge on the other hand was use to such highs due to her wings.

She smirked and decided to fly with the carpet. Shadow watched as the bat dip and flew in the sky while keeping up with him.

She landed back and they crashed into a cloud. emerging they held a piece of the cloud. Rouge let her go while Shadow held on for a bit longer until it dissolved on it's own.

then the Carpet took them higher, they were above the clouds, the view, it was like diamond, then the carpet dived, going faster. Shadow closed his eyes but hne he opened they were in Egypt.

a round belly human with a big bushy mustache was working on a sculpture of a sphinx. when he saw the two mobians fly on the carpet he was flabbergasted by the sight that he chiseled to far and broke the nose off. The elder man fainted from what he had done.

As Shadow and Rouge flew in the sky they came across a herd of white horses running. Rouge reached out and petted one of them.

Then they came to Greece, the carpet flew under some trees and picked a flower and gave it to Shadow.

Shadow didn't quite understand what to do but the carpet pointe over to Rouge with it's tassel indicating that he give her the flower.

The carpet was now hovering over a river. Shadow seized the opportunity to give her the flower, she accepted as the two looked in the water they make eye contact and held hands while the carpet carried on.

 **/ / / / / / /**

the Carpet led them to China as they took seat on top of a roof to watch the fireworks.

Shadow held a pinwheel in his hand. He got it when they landed, he inspected the small toy seeing how motion would make it spin.

He looked over to see Rouge focus on the fire works. now he decied to make his move.

" It's a shame Gem isn't here to see this" he asked.

" Don't worry about her, she doesn't like fire works..." Rouge gasp realising what she said. Shadow smirked.

" You are the girl" he said " your the girl foem the market"

Rouge was caught, he knew, she was frighten what was he going to say? what could she do? Fly? No that wouldn't be right.

" Why did you lie" he asked taking her hand into his " do you have any idea how worried I was when I was told you were sentence to death"

" Shadow I..." Rouge spoke up but the hedgeohg sighed. " I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way but..." she looked into his eyes " when I first met you I...I saw loneliness in your intimidating eyes, lost and confused...and I fell in love with you" she confessed.

Shadow didn't feel convinced.

" Who are you he asked, why do you want to be with me?" he asked.

Rouge sighed, it was now or never " I'm... I'm Princess Ruby. I don't care about riches or power, being Queen means nothing, I came in hopes to find love" she looked into his eyes, now he felt bad for misjudging her again. he scooted closer and took her into his arms.

" I'm sorry" he said " I was being harsh" he looked over watching the remaining fire works. Rouge on the other hand her heart was beating very fast, and she couldn't believe he bought that.. Half truth, she did fall in love with him, but the Princess part, that was indeed a lie.

 **/ / / / / / /**

the two returned to the palace Shadow stood up on the carpet while he walked off, Rouge sat down as the carpet floated up.

" Well I bid you good night.. Princess" he said.

" Me too...Prince" she told him, she stood up as the carpet brought her down again to be eye level with him. he was tall for a prince

But with nudge of the carpet she ended up leaning in and kissing him on the lips. the kiss lasted for 10 second then they parted.

" Well..." Shadow spoke, his face blushing " night..." he croaked making rouge give a soft chuckle. the crimson striped hedgehog walked away awkwardly.

The carpet rose carrying Rouge off the balcony, she waited for him to look back, and he did. He took one last look at the bat before going inside.

...

The bat fell back on the carpet as it floated her to the ground. he likes her!, she couldn't believe it.

" First ime in my life" she told the carpet" things are starting to go right..." as the carpet landed Rouge took the moment to gaze at the stars in the sky.

Then hands reached out! One hand cupped over her mouth preventing her from screaming for help, while the other dragged her off the carpet!

* * *

 **So yes the " magic Carpet ride" scene... and cameo of Eggman XD.**

 **Now who dare to abduct Rouge?...**

 **find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Betrayed

Rouge was pinned on her stomach, she wasn't allowed to face her captor, but she felt her legs get bind together and

 **' click '**

Her eye widen on the fact someone chained her legs together, the hand let got of her mouth for a split second before a white cloth was tied on.

" Shut up' a male voice hissed then Lien-Da appeared, her staff striking down barely missing the bat.

" Enough brother" she called " any way Russy you overstayed your welcome" she hissed as Kragok brought her to her feet.

" Make sure she isn't found!" Lien-Da commanded as she walked away.

Rouge tried to get away by Kragok held her good and dragged her out of the palace.

Rouge tried to scream for her chao but Gem was sleeping, it appears she was drugged and knocked out.

The carpet tried to fly off but Lien-Da caught it by the tassle and tied it around a tree securing it.

" I may be a woman" she hissed at the carpet " but I know how to tie knots!" she walked away leaving the poor thing to struggle.

 **/ / /**

Kragok lead Rouge over to a cliff, The Bat continued to scream but the chain to her feet was attached to a big iron ball. Kragok let the bat go and he walked over to the cliff pushing the iron ball off.

Rouge was dragged along with the ball, she tried to fly but the weight was too much and she plunged into the water.

As the bat struggled she watched as the Lamp escape her pocket, as she landed on the water bottom she inched her way over to the lamp,

 _I..Just...Have.. Too..._ she was losing air quickly, she didn't know how long she could hold her breath.

her fingers were just barely inches away. Then she felt herself unable to breath. but luckily the lamp touched her finger just in time. Tikal emerged from the lamp.

" Rouge!" the echidna ginie called " I can't cheat on this one you need to wish it please!"

Rouge was nodding her head yes.

" Ok so your second wish is to save you correct?" she asked. Rouge was ready to faint. but with a nod Tikal grabbed the Bat and like a rocket she shot out of the water.

Once on the cliff Rouge coughed gasping as Tikal freed her from the chains.

" Don't scare me liked that!" Tikal spoked kneeling down to her. Rouge looked into the echidna's eyes. and embraced her with a hug.

" Thanks Tikal you saved my life!" the bat told her. The orange echidna blushed.

" I'm getting fond of you" she said she whistled and the carpet came over to them. The two got on, Tikal picked up the lamp off the ground and handed it to Rouge " We'll talk about picking out curtains latter" a Rouge chuckled and put the Lamp back in her pocket and the two set off for the palace again.

 **/**

Shadow laid on his bead twirling the pinwheel he got from China. He just could quiet figure it out but something about Princess Ruby...

" Shadow!" the prince heard his father call. The hedgehog put his pinwheel away and walk out of his bed area to greet his father.

" Father" he spoke " I... I think I've chosen my bride..."

" You... Should... Be... For I have chosen the perfect bride for you!" the Sultan stated. Shadow was confused, something didn't sound right.

" You will wed... Lien-Da" the door open revealing that Echidna. Shadow backed away in disgust.

" My, my" Lien-Da entered " I appear to have left you speechless" she poked him on the chest " you should be lucky".

" Don't touch me" he pushed her hand away " I'll never marry you" the hedgehog walked over to his father " dad I already have a bride in mind... Princess Ruby"

Lien-Da eyes widen by the prince's choice but no matter she approached him in a calm state of mind " my prince, I'm afraid Princess Ruby is..."

" Is what Lien-Da!" a voice called from the balcony " or maybe you better check your crystal ball again?"

" Princess" Shadow was relieved to see her. Lien-Da on the other hand was shock to see her alive.

" Why Princess" the Echidna spoke " how did you Uh..

" Do what? " rouge approached her " escape you and your brother's plan to end my life!"

" Brother?" Shadow asked the Echidna.

" Oh it's nothing" she walked over to the Sultan and held her Puma staff " She's obviously lying"

" Dad..." Shadow spoke he then notice the connection between his father state of mental health and the staff. he reached out and grabbed the staff " Maybe this will fix things" the prince lifted the staff and slammed the head on the floor shattering it.

Shadow's father snapped out of his tranced Shadow showed his father the staff " Father, Lien-da has been manipulating you with this!"

the Sultan took the staff in his hands, he hates being manipulated , he turn to Lien-Da " Lien-da you better explain this" he glared at her.

" Not only that" Rouge spoke up " but she has a brother who behind her schemes!" on cue two guard dragged in a dark auburn echidna male. Lien-da gaso seeing her twin brother captured.

" Kragok you idiot!" she hissed.

" GUARDS! Guards!" the Sultan bellowed. Lien-Da slowly backed away but something caught the corner of her eyes, in Rouge's pocket... The lamp!

Lien-Da makes a move but two more guards show up and restrain her.

" This isn't done deary!" Lien-Da pulled a vial from her pocket and throws it on the floor, Shadow rushed over to protect Rouge from red smoke that appeared.

Once the smoke clears the Echidna twins are gone. " find them!, search everywhere!" the Sultan commanded.

" Ruby" Shadow spoke " are you alright?"

" Yes, thank you" she told him, the two were going to embrace but Shadow's father got between them.

" Lien-Da my most trusted counselor, plotting against me, I knew something was fishy but I never imagined she..." he looked back to see the couple. Shadow arms around her. " why... Shadow can it be?"

Rouge looked over at the Sultan and nods at him. the Sultan break the two apart taking Rouge aside.

" Oh what wonderful news" he hold her hands into his " you make a lovely bride" he lets her go and Shadow placed his hand around her waist.

"You two will be wed at once!" the Sultan stated "Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my dear , you will be Queen!"

" Q...Queen?" she asked.

" Of course! A fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" the Sultan continued to vision the future.

Rouge was concern about this and realised her lie may of gotten out of hand!.

 **/ / / / /**

Kragok and Lien-Da retreat to their secret lair.

" We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, come on sister" he ran around the room and started to pack random things. then he took out a picture of them when they were kids and standing behind them was a echidna woman.

" what about this picture with mom... then again I never liked my picture taken..." he was interrupted by sudden laughing from Lien-Da she had slid on the floor laughing.

" oh boy she must of inhale from the vial, better calm her down" he walked over to her, he kneeled down to her level, his hands on her shoudler.

" Lien-Da, Sister hello" he shaked her, Lien-Da snaps out and grabbed her brother by the dread.

" Why that little sneaky..." she get up from the floor while yanking on her brother dread " That Princess Ruby is non other then that street runt Rouge!" she yank hard making her brother yelp " and she has the lamp!"

" what that miserable.." Kragok did finish for the echidna woman threw her brother on the floor and pressed her foot on his chest.

" You!" she pointed at him " are going to relieve her of it!" she commanded.

" Me?" he pointed to himself. Kragok dare not to question his sister for she was glaring at him and she pressed harder on his chest.

" Yes you!... Any objections?" she asked.

" No.. None at all" he croak, Lien-Da stepped off of him and the male Echidna got to his knees rubbing his chest from where she stepped on him.

* * *

 **Lien-Da and Kragok had been found out! and not only that but Lien-da now knows who Princess Ruby is!**

 **And it Appears that Rouge little lie is getting out of hand... How long can she keep the truth before it's too late!**


	12. Truth And The Traitors!

The next day Rouge was walking to the room she was given at the palace. ever since Lien-Da betrayal Shadow commanded extra guards to be around incase something were to happen to her.

the guard approached her, it was the chameleon " good day Princess" he spoke " may I be of service?"

the bat looked down at the guard that kneeled before her. The bat need something to get him away from the building.

" Espio" she spoke " can you check on Gem, make sure she's ok and make sure she has clean water"

"understood Princess" and with that Espio walked away. Rouge entered her room, it was big, red marble floor and in the center was a giant throw pillow... which served as her bed.

the Bat threw herself on the bed and grabbed a pillow and rested her head on it.

 _ **Queen!**_

she should be happy that she's gotten this far but deep down she only got this way due to Tikal helping her.

She's no Princess, She's just Rouge the bat. Her lamp shook and Tikal emerged, she was smiling as she hovered over the bat.

" So" the Echidna spoke up " you got your Prince what are you going to do next?" she asked.

Rouge sighed, she only had one wish left, but she promised it to wish Tikal free.

" Tikal... I feel awful" she stated " I only got this far because of you!" She stated " without you I be... Rouge the street runt... and Shadow" she felt tears in her eyes " I'm sorry but I.. I can't wish you free".

Tikal floated back hearing the bat say that to her. she should've know better than to believe that she would be free.

" I understand" the echidna genie stated hanging her head, she started to shrink " I mean you lied to everyone else I was starting to feel left out..." She was now the size of a small mouse.

" Now if you excuse me.. _ **Master!**_ " she hissed out that last word and went back in her lamp. Rouge sighed feeling awful on telling her friend that.

" Tikal" she picked up the lamp " I'm really sorry.." she didn't get to finished for the lamp nozzle grew out sharp teeth and bit her on the finger.

the bat cried out to the bite, it wasn't painful it felt more like a pinch. Rouge got angry and threw the lamp on her bed and put a pillow on top.

" Well fine! just stay in there and throw your tantrum!" she huffed " you can't always get everything you want in life..." she looked out the window, Gem and the Carpet were watching.

" What are you looking at?" she snap. This hurt Gem's feelings, Rouge realized what she had done to her chao " oh Gem please don't.."

The chao elephant turned and walked away, the carpet floating behind her.

...

" She's right" Rouge admitted " I.. I gotta tell Shadow the truth..."

" Ruby... Princess Ruby" Rouge heard a voice calling... It was Shadow " can you come here?" he called.

Rouge straighten up her head dress and walked out leaving the Lamp behind " Prince Shadow" she called " where are you?"

Below in a small pond it was Kragok, his body was up against the wall as he heard Rouge call out. He cleared her throat " Ahem- out in the menagerie, hurry" he spoke imitating Shadow voice.

" I'm coming" Rouge spoke as she headed her way out. Kragok watched as the bat left, he carefully walked out of the pond, his feet soak and wet.

He darted inside Rouge's room and went for the bed he pulls out the lamp.

" My sister is going to be happy to see you" he said " thank you my dearest brother" he spoke imitating his sister's voice.

" oh Lien-Da stop" he said " No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" he said as Lein-Da

" Oh Lien-Da stop, I can't handle the praise, I'm blushing" he exited out the window.

 **/ / / /**

Rouge made her way to the menagerie as she was told, the menagerie happens to be the palace gate entrance.

The Sultan stood dressed in gold robe, white pants and silver sash around his waist.

" People of Arabia" he called " My son had finally chosen a princess to be his bride!"

Shadow was behind the curtain nervous when he heard Rouge call for his name. The Prince was dressed in white with red trimmings, white pants and a golden sash around his waist.

" Ruby" he called walking down to her " the whole kingdom has turned up for this moment" he took her hand into his and made their way up the stairs.

" Wait Shadow I.." he wasn't listening as he took his place, he hook arms around her. " Shadow I.."

" Don't be nervous" he said " you be just fine".

" I Introduce Princess Ruby" as the curtains pulled both Shadow and Rouge walked out to face the kingdom. The kingdom cheered for them. Shadow waved smiling while Rouge waved as well but was nervous.

"Oh boy..." she mumbled as she waved to everyone.

/ / / /

" Look at them cheer for that... That deceiving snake!" Kragok complained while the twins watched from their tower.

" Oh let them cheer" Lien-Da walked away and rubbed the lamp, Tikal came out her arms crossed and everything.

" Look Rouge I can not For..." she gasp seeing the twins " who are you?" she asked backing away" where Rouge?"

" Oh you see her.. " Lien-Da held the lamp up " if that' what you wish little genie" the twins chuckled.

Tikal tried to get away but Kragok stopped her, Lien-Da grabbed the orange echidna and threw her on the floor.

" Were your master now!" Lien-Da told her.

" I fear that" Tikal whispered to herself.

" Grant me my first wish, I wish to rule high, As Queen of Arabia!" Lien-Da commanded " oh and make my brother Equal in power as well" she looked over at Kragok who smirked at her.

 **/ / / /**

Clouds formed over the menagerie blocking away the sun, the roof pulled a part, Shadow protected rouge form the building. The Sultan on the other hand he started to float.

" What going on?" he asked but he cloths started to leave his body saves for his under garments.

" Father" Shadow rushed over and removed his robe, the hedgehog prince was now in his shirt and pants and gave the robe to his father to wear. The two hedgehogs heard laughter as the Sultan's clothes shaped equally around the echidna twins.

" Lien-Da you Vile Traitor!" the Sultan.

" That Queen Lien-Da to you!" Kragok informed him. Rouge hands went to her pocket.

" We'll just see about..." she reached in but the lamp wasn't in her pocket, she gasp realizing that she left Tikal all alone " the lamp!"

" Finders keepers... Russy" then a giant figure appeared in the sky, it was Tikla and she reached down and grabbed the palace like one big doll house and lift it up. Rouge flew up avoiding debris hitting her.

" Tikal no!" she cried out.

" I'm sorry" the echidna placed the palace on top of a cliff " I got..." she shed a tear " new masters now"

Rouge couldn't believe this was happening.

...

" Lien-Da I command you to stop at once!" the Sultan ordered.

" I'm done obeying you, now it's your turn to bow to me as your Queen!" the female red echidna spoke.

" We'll never bow to a nasty witch like you!" Shadow called in defence.

" if you won't bow to a Queen" she sneared " THEN COWARD BEFORE A SORCERESS!" she turn to Tikal " Grant me my second wish , I wish to be the most powerful sorceress. ..IN THE WORLD!"

" Tikla no!" Rouge tried to stop her but the orange echidna's hand knocked the bat out of the sky as she fell Shadow reached out and caught her.

Lien-Da was struck with the genie magic. " give a warm welcome to sorceress Lien-Da" Kragok introduced. His hand glowed as well

" your have magic as well brother" the new sorceress called " but it's half of what I can do" she looked over to the Sultan " abject humiliation! she zaps the sultan. The moment Shadow placed Rouge down he gets zap and forced to bow as well.

Rouge tried to help but she was pulled away by Lein-Da " well if it isn't the little Princess" she holds her up, Rouge couldn't move, both echidna twins floated around her with their new magic powers.

" Let.." Shadow growled " Her go!"

" Oh of course my Prince...Let me just reveal something about her" Lein-Da float back and with her new improved Puma staff she zaps Rouge, Her purple dress returned back to her street clothing, her shoes, headress gone!

" Say hello to your precious Princess Ruby!" Leinda revealed. Kragok grabbed the bat holding her against her will.

" look at that, a common street runt, a thief who tricked and lied to you!" he said. " Known as... Rouge!"

" Ruby?" Shadow asked. Rouge step on Kragok foot making him let her go, the Bat ran over to Shadow and help him up.

" I'm sorry Shadow I didn't mean to..." but the bat was lifted into the sky. Gem the chao elephant came charging but Kragok returned her to her chao self.

" Rouge was forced upside down as Lien-Da slapped her across the face, then she sent her along with the white chao into a tower.

" Shadow!" she cried out Tikal could only watched as rouge was forced into the tower. a hawk flew to the base of the town then turned into a mobain echidna , it was Kragok and he pressed his hands to the base of the tower, the tower shot off into the sky.

" goodbye see ya!" Kragok called.

" EX-Princess Ruby... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Lien-Da turned to the two hedgehogs, Knuckles, Espio and the crocodile came up behind them, their eyes glowed as they were under the wicked echidna's spell, She and her brother laughed as the two hedgehog struggled under their betrayed guards.

* * *

 **Relax .. The shirtless Shadow action is coming up!**

 **keep up the Reviews!**


	13. Escape From the End Of The Earth

The tower landed on the opposite side of Arabia, a snowy landscape as the two landed the roof broke off. The tower itself rolled until it stopped.

Rouge picked herself up from the snow, her wings were wet and frozen so she couldn't fly or shield herself from the cold. the bat rubbed her arms trying to keep herself warm, then a small collar fell in front of her.

" Gem" she picked up the collar, she ran over to the cliff edge " GEM!" she called out. Her ears picked up the sound of small peeping. Behind her the snow started to move. she dahs over to dig into the pile.

" this is all my fault" she confessed " I've should of freed Tikla when I had the chance!" Then a small pink floating ball appeared. " Gem!" She cried picking up her white chao and sticking her into her dress pocket " are you ok?" She asked. The chao nodded but was to cold.

" I'm sorry sweety..." she got to her feet" I have to go back and set things right!"

As she walked she tried to keep herself and Gem warm , she couldn't fly in this weather, as she walked she stepped on something that froze. It was the carpet! The carpet must of snuck into the tower to help them out.

" Carpet!" She cried out, looking under the fallen building Rouge tiered to pull the carpet out but it won't budge. " Gem start digging" she commanded as she started to dig in the snow.

Gem was digging as well. When Rouge removed another chunk of snow she heard movement, not from carpet but from the building. Standing up she grab Gem and ran to the cliff edge to get away form the building, but when she look back she saw the window, instead she took gem in her arms and timed her spot. The building rolled over them.

The tower rolled off the cliff, Rouge and Gem were in the spot where the window was pressed against the snow, they survived. Gem fainted from the crazy plan. The carpet was free.

" Back to Arabia!" Rouge commanded as she and Gem got on the carpet and flew out of the cold area.

 **/ / / / / /**

" Dance Sultan, dance" Kragok produced a small bundle of fire cracker, the Sultan was dressed as a harlequin. Kragok lit the firecrackers and threw them at the sultan's feet, the Sultan picked his feet up to avoid being burnt.

Lien-Da had redecorated the throne room to her liking, red pillars, the throne was in the shape of a feline head and roaring at any one, two torches lit on each side of the throne.

and next to the throne, chained to his knees wearing nothing but red pants was Shadow, his hands were cuffed behind his back and was forced to stay on his knees. he also had a collar around his neck and a chain leash to attached to Lien-Da's staff

" Father!" he called " Lien-Da enough!"

The female Echidna chuckled at her brother amusement but she held her hand out to stop him.

Shadow was pulled by the chain making him looking up at the wicked woman " my dear prince" she started " look at you on your knees begging, it so pathetic.. and yet" she turned the chain and collar around his neck into a crown " every Queen needs a companion" she held the crown to him.

" What do you say love" she batted her eyes " want to be my king?"

Shadow glared at the vial woman, instead he spit in her face. " ARGH!" she cried out. she glared at him " HOW DARE YOU!" she gave him a sharp slap across the face. he winched as his face stung from her assault but he wasn't going to let her get away with mockery of him.

Her anger faded for she had an idea " no.. The Genie" she looked over to Tikal she was cowering in a corner.

" I've made my third wish" she announced " I wash for Prince Shadow to fall desperately in love with me!"

The hedgehog couldn't imagine him falling in love with her! It was disgusting, He growled at the echidna woman for even suggesting such a revolting idea.

He prayed the echidna genie wouldn't grant the wicked woman's wish!

* * *

 **BEHOLD! SHIRTLESS SHADOW ACTION!**

 **The moment you all waited for... The shirtless Shadow!**


	14. Seductive Distraction

**More Shadow Shirtless action!**

* * *

Rouge's wings were warmed and they thaw out from the cold now she was able to fly the rest on her own. getting off the carpet she flew up the cliff side, once reaching an open window she peered in.

Shadow was on his knees, The Sultan was tied up like a puppet. she looked down to see Tikla backing from Lien-DA.

" My lady " the orange Echidna spoke " I'm afraid that wish can not be granted" she told her. Lien-Da grabbed Tikal by her shirt.

" WHAT!" she screamed "you better be kidding for I do not tolerate back talk!" she threw the Echidna on the floor.

" I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to grant wishes that involve forced love, killing or bringing back the dead!'

Lien-Da growled , how dare this girl tell her what she can't do. Shadow spotted Rouge sneaking into the castle, she saw him as well, she held a finger to her lips to silence him and distract Lien-Da. The bat used her hands to let Shadow know she was going to free the Sultan.

Shadow got the idea and he looked over to Lien-Da, he knew what me must do and he would hate himself having to go this low.

" Oh Lien-Da" he cooed getting the older Echidna's attention. Bothe Echidna ladies looked over to Shadow, he lowered his eyelids " I've never realised" he spoke very seductively " how beautiful you are" he purred.

" Hmm." Lien-Da was quite flattered while Tikla was speechless. " I knew you see things my way" she held up her staff and released Shadow from his binds. the male hedgehog got to his feet and slowly approached her.

" Now" the red Echidna walked in his direction " what changed your mind?" she asked.

As Shadow continued to seduce Lien-Da the Sultan was a bit shock seeing his son act like this, a hand flew over his mouth preventing him speaking out, it was Rouge.

" Your majesty" she whispered " I know you may feel betrayed by me but I'm here to help" she let the Sultan go and started to untie the rope around his wrists and ankles.

With the Sultan now free he looked down at the peasant girl who was once known as Princess Ruby.

He still had mix feelings that some one like her got away with deceiving him but after seeing how she's risking her life to save them, he reconsidering and letting her redeem herself.

Kragok notice the Sultan was free he was going to alert his sister but the carpet and Gem snuck up on him and blinded him.

The Sultan joined in as well holding Kragok while the carpet keep him blind.

Tikla was still trying to figure out if she really granted her wish when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Rouge. the orange echidna gave the bat a hug.

" I'm sorry my friend" Rouge whispered.

" I would love to help but miss cougar over there" she pointed to Lien-Da who now had her arms wrap around Shadow's neck, she was running her finger in Shadow's chest fur, Shadow chest fur was very sensitive so he was trying not to feel ticklish as Lien-Da ran her finger up and down his chest.

"Those who hold my lamp control me" Tikal explained. The bat seeing the lamp alone on the throne he snuck behind piles of gold and gems. she had to be careful and not get detected.

" Why My dear" Shadow spoke taking one of Lien-Da dreads in to his hand " your dreads a so soft like velvet, and your eyes blue like any ocean" he complemented.

" And the Street runt?" she asked. This made Rouge freeze along with Shadow. The hedgehog looked over seeing Rouge, he nudged his head indicating her to move on.

" What Street runt" he cooed. Lien-Da looked behind her but no one was thier. " Something wrong my dearest?" Shadow asked.

" Hmmm... Nothing" she looked back to him " now where were we?" she asked.

 **...**

The three was having trouble with keeping Kragok in his grip. the male Echidna thrashed around to the point he kicked over a brass bowl of fruit, the bras hit the floor with as clank, Lien-Da was startled by the sound but Shadow quickly pulled her away and kissed her on the lips.

Rouge was shock to see him do that, but understood it was to distract the older echidna lady.

Meanwhile the Sultan and Gem saw the kiss "... Yuck!" Was their reaction to the scene.

Shadow and Lien-Da parted " Why my Prince you..." she heard gold coins fall on the marble floor, turning around she spotted Rouge reaching for the Lamp!

* * *

 **XD looks like Lien-Da got some of that shirtless Shadow action.. but it didn't last long!**

 **3 more chapter left!**


	15. The Battle Against Lien-Da

" YOU!" Lien-Da screamed, she grabbed her staff and zap Rouge away form the lamp " THIS TIME YOU WILL..." she was cut off by Shadow grabbing hold of her by the wrist.

" Get the Lamp!" Shadow called to his father. The Sultan saw the object and let Kragok go and ran to the throne.

Lien-Da threw Shadow off " Times up Sultan" she zap her magic at the Sultan and he was placed inside a giant Hourglass.

" DAD!" Shadow cried out. The Sultan was getting sand rain on him.

Kragok got the carpet off of him " stupid thing!" He shouted. Gem saw the lamp lying on the floor and ran after it.

" Don't toy with me " Lien-Da called and zap the Chao turning it onto a stuff toy.

" G..Gem" Rouge called recovering from the hit. She saw Shadow try and get the lamp but Kragok leaped out and held a sword out.

" It's just you and me Prince!" he said. Shadow was alone without weapon. instead he goated the angry echidna male away from the throne.

The carpet swooped in and grab the lamp but Lien-Da zap it with her magic and it became a pile of thread and tassel, the Lamp landed softly on the tangled pile.

" You can't win now deary" the echidna female called. Rouge tried to get the lamp but a wall of Swords prevented her. The bat picked one up and slid it towards Shadow. Now witgh sword in hand he was able to face Kragok farley.

The bat picked up another sword, the weapon did feel heavy but she had at least try.

" Very cute" The evil echidna spoke " you gonna try and save the kingdom, think again little girl"

" I'm not afraid" Rouge recalled " not form a scaredy cat like you!'

" Cat you say?" Lien-Da asked , her eyes changed, her muzzle started to change and whiskers grew, her arms got muscular and her dress turned into red fur, she all started to get larger.

" Who's the scaredy cat now!" she yowled as became a giant Mountain lion, her dread still in tack, she growled as Rouge backed away , her options have ran out!

Rouge ran around the building as the Cougar turned Lien-Da started to hunt her down.

Shadow was doing well and even manage to make Kragok lose his weapon. Shadow took the opportunity to free his father from the hourglass.

" Father" he held his sword out but Kragok tackled the prince to the floor.

" I'm not done yet!" he called.

 **...**

Rouge was hiding behind a pillar, Lien-Da used her sense to sniff out the bat " come out come out my little prey" the giant cat called.

the bat noticed a giant ruby she made her move, she dashed out and used the gemstone as a way to glide across the floor.

" THERE YOU ARE!" Lien-Da bellowed and ran after her, Rouge manage to slide behind the throne. The cougar reached but with her big paws she could grab the bat.

" Well play my dear!" she hissed.

" Get her Lien-Da" Kragok called get her like the rat she.." but Shadow knocked him out with the hilt of the sword.

" That should keep him quiet" he stated, his victory was short when Lienda reached out with her giant paw and dragged him over to her.

" I have you now my Prince" she taunted " and you better come out deary if you ever want to save him"

Rouge saw Shadow's sword on the floor, she came out from her hiding spot grabbed the sword and ran toward the giant feline, taking flight she stabbed her in the paw making her yowl and letting Shadow go.

Rouge watched as Shadow got away to safety, but with a swipe of her paw Shadow was sent flying and hit his head agaist the pillar knocking him out! Rouge tried to fly away but Lienda reached out and pinned her on the floor.

" You Foolish girl!" she hissed " with out the Genie you're nothing!"

That's it! Tikal! Tikal is what gave Lien-Da her power.

" I could say the same to you!" Rouge called out, this made Lien-Da pick her up by the wings.

"Say that again!" she demanded.

" You nothing without Tikal!" Rouge told her " Like how Tikla granted me a life or royalty you nothing without her!"

Lien-Da realised this " your right... her power does ecell my own..." the cougar looked down at the orange Echidna " but not for long" she leaned her face into Tikal's.

" My dearest Genie" she purred. Tikal felt the cougar extract her claw, she held the echidna's chin under her sharp claw " grant me my final wish, I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

Tikal looked at her in horror but she had to obey and with a zap from her fingers the Cougar transformed again, this time into a giant Echidna " yes!" she called out, Rouge was let go.

Rouge rushed to Shadow side, the prince woke up and together the two rushed over to the giant hour glass and got the Sultan out! The Sultan coughed gasping for air and Shadow help his father up.

the Genie turned Lien-Da broke the rooftop and ascend to the sky. Her genie tail created vortex blowing the three.

" What's going on" The Sultan asked.

" You'll see" Rouge commented.

and on cue a blood red lamp appeared. Rouge smirked and ran over to the Lamp " Hey Lien-Da" she called making the echidna look down.

" You wanted to be a genie.. you got it!" Rouge cried out. the Echidna saw as her arms were bounded by golden shackles.

" What?" She asked but then she felt herself being pulled by an unknown force.

" In your lamp you go Lien-Da" Rouge called picking up the lamp.

" NO!" Lien-Da screamed. Kragok woke up seeing his sister get defeated he decided to retreat, turning into a hawk he prepared to fly off but Lien-Da grabbed him.

" WHERE YOU GOING! " she screamed at the hawk.

" Wait , sister,I don't want to be part of this, let me go" he called out but his cries weren't herd and he along with Lien-Da were pulled into the lamp.

" Enjoy your itty bitty living space" Rouge smirked. Tikal ran up to the bat and hugged her.

" Rouge that was amazing she cried out.

Gem returned back into a normal chao, the Carpet was sewn back together, the magic done by Lien-Da when she was sorceress broke on the two.

The Sultan was returned his normal clothing and the palace was restored in it's rightful spot.

* * *

was going to split this into two chapters... but I changed my mind and combined them together...

Next chapter is the final chapter!


	16. This Story Is Coming To An End

" Move over you hog!" Kragok called from the lamp

" Me this is my lap you move over" Lien-Da argued back.

" Oh Shut up!" the brother yelled " this is all your fault any way!"

" My fault!" Lien-Da recalled "there you go blaming me when things don't go your way brother!"

" I'll" Tikla took the lamp from Rouge " I'll just take care of this, she opened a portal and threw the lamp in it.

" Where did you send them?" the bat asked

" Oh just a one way trip to the cave of wonders..." the orange echidna chuckled.

The girls both giggled when a voice startled them. It was Shadow, Rouge ears dropped as she walked away, she walked over to the balcony.

" Go talk to her " Tikla advised the Prince " I know she's not a princess but still".

" That doesn't matter" Shadow said and walked out to talk with Rouge.

 **/ / /**

Rouge sighed she knew she gonna have to face them, she was startled when two arms wrapped around her from behind. It was Shadow.

" S..Shadow" she pulled away " I... I'm sorry" she told him " I lied, I'm not a Princess.. I'm just a dirty thieving street runt" she confessed " But I did fall in love with..."

Shadow took her hands into his " I don't care about that" he told her " I don't care where you came from" he caressed her cheek with his hand " just... Don't go"

" Shadow.. I may have to.. it's..."

" I know... The law" he sighed " it's stupid law"

" Rouge" a voice called it was Tikal " you still have one wish left" she approached holding the lamp" I understand, this is love"

Rouge looked down at the lamp then at the orange Echidna. the last wish, Tikla was suggesting she used it to become a princess again but Rouge know what must be done.

" Your right" she spoke " and with my final wish. I wish you were free Tikal"

" one Princess to.. What?" Tikla asked. The lamp started to float.

" Tikla your free" she let the lamp go. The lamp floated over to the Echidna. Tikal floated as the lamp showered her in a vortex. the blue cuffs around her wrist disappeared and the lamp fell to the foor.

" I'm... I'm" The Echidna fell to the floor and cried " I'm free at last.. Thank you... Thank you very much!"

Rouge was trying not to cry , Shadow was by her side his arms around her waist.

The Sultan watched the whole thing, this girl, Rouge, he saw how honest she was, and his son, he hadn't seen his son smile ever since his wife died.

ever since the queen passed Shadow became cold and moody but this Rouge, she brings him happiness... Too bad he couldn't...Wait a minute .

The Sultan walked over to the group. Rouge showed respect by bowing to him.

" Your majesty" she spoke. The Sultan held a hand out signaling her to rise.

" There's no need for that... My future daughter in-law" he stated. the bat's eyes widen in shock. Shadow was speechless as well.

" Father?" the Prince called.

" Well, you love her right?" he asked " don't try to hide it, I was like that when I fell in love with your mother" he placed a hand on his shoulder " My son from this day forth, you are free to marry whomever you wish. Princess or not" he winked.

Shadow looked over to Rouge, the hedgehog Prince walked over and picked her up spinning her around.

" Shadow" she wrap her arms around his neck to balance herself as the two embraced. he placed her down, the two looked into eachother's eyes, he lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips. she deepen the kiss.

" Awww!" Tikal cried wipe a tear, the Sultan smiled seeing his son happy.

 _ **/ / / / / /**_

Months latter Shadow and Rouge got married and on the night of their wedding they sat on the magic carpet , Shadow wearing white with gold and rouge wearing a white and Silver dress, Gem floated up behind them and tagging along... a black chao, his head was shaped just like Shadows and had red selective stripes. the little black chao face turned red when Gem would float over and nuzzled with it.

This black Chao was Shadow's new pet, he named him Shade.

Shadow and Rouge turn their attention back to each other and shared a kiss as the magic carpet carried them off into the sky.

Tikal free from her lamp was able to do as she pleases but stuck around as Rouge was her best friend and maid of honor off the wedding, she used magic to shoot of fireworks into the sky.

As Shadow and Rouge flew, one of the clouds took form of Tikal's head and she winked at them as they flew by.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading... I know it wasn't exactly like the Disney movie but I did say it was loosely based off of it...**


End file.
